


This is Mine Now

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Soundwave has always gotten attached far too easily...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	This is Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serialobses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serialobses).



> written for ptrn SerialObsessor's prompt of 'soundwave & cassettes- family'

They recharge together whenever possible. And not just in Soundwave’s dock, but sprawled out over top of him as he lays prone on his berth. Ravage always curls around or on top of his pedes, and Primus help anyone who thinks to try and steal her spot. She will defend it with tooth and claw, and her displeasure is nothing any of the other cassettes willingly go up against.

Rumble and Frenzy always unceremoniously plop themselves down on Soundwave’s stomach and thighs, limbs akimbo and fidgeting until they finally fall into recharge. Until then there are several chastisements on Soundwave’s part and a barrage of hisses and swats from Ravage.

The avian cassettes curl up on either side of Soundwave’s head, their beaks nestled against his throat and a wing draped over each shoulder. They always fall into recharge the quickest, their rapid sparkbeats barely slowing as their systems quiet.

Soundwave doesn’t take many lovers so he doesn’t have to worry about where that person will fit. If he ever does decide to interface, he and his partner will go to a neutral location. He’s long since given up convincing his cassettes that he doesn’t need protection when he enters a dalliance; Ravage will often be in the vents nearby, or Laserbeak will perch on a doorsill down the hall, the others only seconds away. To ease their worry, Soundwave never stays long past his overload.

He is content with his family, his group of misfit children who never fit in anywhere else. Although he didn’t personally create them, they belong to him and him to them. Lovers and mates are not something he considers important enough to challenge the bond he has with his cassettes.

Soundwave is always on the lookout for mechs in need, however. Each of his cassettes found their way to him, broken and considered worthless. Soundwave healed any who came to him for help, helped reformat them if they so chose, and supported the others who didn’t until they were on their feet again.

Surprisingly, Starscream becomes one such mecha whom Soundwave helps. After his trinemates are killed in battle, Starscream wanders the halls on a daily basis, optics empty and gait unsteady. He doesn’t respond to Megatron’s taunts, doesn’t fly, and starts wasting away as he forgets to consume his rations.

Soundwave watches for several weeks until he finally steps in despite his cassettes’ protests. He guides Starscream to their quarters, places a cube of low grade energon into his hands, and gently forces him to drink it. He pushes Starscream back onto the berth, arranging his wings so they aren’t uncomfortably pinched beneath him. And then Soundwave joins him, holding him in his arms until he drops into recharge.

Without Soundwave’s intervention, he is certain Starscream would have perished. He would have starved and no one would have cared. Instead, Soundwave kept him fed and clean, and held him every night until a month later, something changed behind those crimson optics. He took his ration without prompting and when Soundwave crawled onto the berth and embraced him, he turned stiff.

For only a moment.

Then he cried.

He cried and screamed, the sounds muffled against Soundwave’s dock. He beat at Soundwave’s shoulders and arms until the grief eased and Soundwave’s armor was dented in multiple locations.

After that night, Starscream’s normal personality returned. It was as if the previous weeks had never happened at all and Soundwave resigned himself to losing yet another mech who had decided to move on.

He had always gotten attached so easily.

So it was to his great surprise that Starscream sauntered into Soundwave’s quarters the next night and crawled into bed with him. He had to shoo all the cassettes away in order to do so, causing a ruckus that made Soundwave’s audials ring and left his children standing morose and angry at the side of the bed.

“This is my spot,” Starscream announced disdainfully. He lay between the wall and Soundwave on his stomach, closest wing stretched out over Soundwave’s front. “Figure it out because I’m not leaving.”

“Ever?” Rumble asked, aghast.

“Ever,” Starscream replied, tightening his hold on Soundwave’s arm. He nonchalantly put his head down, nasal ridge pressed against Soundwave’s shoulder. And Soundwave was probably the only one who realized how tense Starscream was, so he merely looked over at his cassettes and gestured him closer.

And that was how Soundwave gained another member to his family.

~end


End file.
